


All Over Again

by rivershakes



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Coma, F/M, Letters, Memory Loss, Sad, Writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivershakes/pseuds/rivershakes
Summary: After Betty Cooper gets hit by a car at Pop's Diner and loses her memory from the past 4 years of her life, her lover, Jughead Jones, has to cope with this loss while Betty fall for him all over again.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	All Over Again

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ (This takes place a year after they graduate high school). Sorry for the smut at the very beginning, I just needed to get some in because you won't see much of it for a while. I'll be trying to update as much as a can, but I'm sorry if I'm not able to. I hope you enjoy this and hopefully it will be pretty long cause I've been planning this story for a while now.

It was a Tuesday, and it started off like every other Tuesday morning. Betty wakes up in the arms of the love of her life, in that moment in time feeling completely safe. She feels like she could just stay lying there forever, just the two of them, in each other's arms, caressing each other and being enveloped by each other's warmth. As much as she wants to stay, Betty knows she has to get up and head to work. She flips her legs over the side of the bed and slips into her slippers, trying not to make any sounds so as to not disturb him.

“Betts”, he says in a soothing tone, grasping gently onto her arm, “stay in bed.” 

“Jughead,” Betty responds playfully, “you know I have to get to work.” As much as she wants to, Betty knew that if she got back into bed with Jughead that she wouldn’t be able to leave.

“Just five more minutes.” he begs, sitting up and placing his hands on her shoulders and massaging gently, knowing that it’ll drive her crazy.

“Jug…”, she moans softly, grasping onto the mattress, her feet clenching up.

“Oh, you like that.” he says smugly as he starts to kiss her jawline and slowly makes his way to her collarbone. His hands wrap around her waist, fingers trailing along her hip bones.

“I seriously have to go, Jug, you know my boss will kill me if I’m late again.” she giggles trying to get up.

“She already hates me.” Jughead states, pulling her back onto the bed. He's now looming over her, their legs wrapped around each other in a tangled mess, Betty now laughing hysterically. “I can be very quick,” grins, his thumb tracing over her lip, with his other hand petting her hair softly, almost coyly. 

Betty laughs, knowing this is true, thinking back to the time in highschool when they did it in the back of his car before the musical. With that memory still fresh in her mind, she bites her lip and looks back up at Jughead. “Promise?” she asks because his scent now completely enthralled her. 

“I don’t know,” he teases, “if you let me have my way with you I could be here all day.” he continues pulling her up from the bed and taking out her bun, so her long blonde hair cascades down her shoulders.

“10 minutes.” Betty orders jokingly, pointing her finger at him. “Though I wouldn’t have time to eat breakfast here, I’d have to stop at Pop’s, and have to move my-” Jughead cuts her off by pushing her back down to the bed. “Jughead!” she laughs.

“What?” he says jokingly, while taking off his boxers, exposing his already hard length, “You said be fast.”

Betty moves her hair out of her face, biting her lip again, “Well then come here.” She teases.

Jughead smiles at this slyly, running his hand through his hair, before he leans over, slowly pulling down her shorts and then her light pink underwear while she pulls off her shirt and unclips her bra. Before going down on her, his head pops up, and he leans up close to her, his head travelling up so their noses are almost touching. “I love you so much.” He says quietly, pecking her lips softly, but still seeping up every moment of the kiss. 

“I love you too,” She replies, their eyes lingering on each other for a few sweet seconds. “Now go!” She giggles pushing his head down.

Jughead, now being completely focused on her soaking wet pussy, licks his lips seductively before leaning down and kissing her inner thighs, making his way down and licking in small circular motions. Meanwhile, both of his strong, toned hands grasp to her butt, with his fingertips pressing down strongly, he massages slowly, Betty lets out a moan as her head falls back, and her hand reaches down to his head, pulling tightly onto his dark hair.  Jughead grins as his tongue finally reaches her spot and he sucks on her clit hungrily. 

Betty lets out a loud moan, both her hands falling to her sides now, nails clinging to the soft comforter beneath her. Her eyes roll to the back of her head, and as he goes slower the speed of her breath increases until she’s panting like a thirsty dog on a hot day, but she’s only thirsty for one thing right now and it isn’t water. “Fuck...” she moans, “Jug, I need you right now.”

Jughead takes his last lick before coming back up, leaning close to her, “You just taste so good, babygirl.” he says, his thumb reaching her mouth, as she sucks on it compliantly, while he grins, his eyes taking in every aspect of her face. Her green eyes, her beautiful blonde hair, and her luscious lips which he just ached to kiss ever since they first met in third grade, even though he barely even knew what a kiss even was back then. ‘ _ God, she’s beautiful’ _ he thought, his hand caressing her hair. He stands up straight again and his hand gently rubs on his dick, which was aching to be inside her. Slowly he pushes it in and Betty lets out a high pitched scream, hands clutching harder to the comforter as Jughead starts to go faster while pushing deeper with every thrust. “Shit…” he moans, “you feel so fucking good.” 

“Jug,” Betty moans his name in pleasure, looking up at him. She felt so full right now, but she needed more, she needed him to be closer, she needed him to go faster, she needed him to go deeper, she needed him. Betty takes up all her energy and sits up slightly, while Jughead continues to fuck her, and pulls him down ontop of her so Betty’s legs and arms are wrapped around him. “I want more, Jug. Go deeper.” She pleads, gasping for air through each moan. 

This makes Jughead grin even harder. He takes his hand and pulls her hair back so her chin is facing the ceiling. Jughead begins to suck on her neck, while biting gently, and using his free hand to rub on her clit as he goes faster. 

“Fuck!” She screams, her legs beginning to ache and shake while she bites down on her lip hard, “I’m gonna cum.”

Jughead begins to slow down, also feeling like he's about to reach his peak. So, together, almost in unison, they both reach their climaxes, splattering each other with their sticky liquids. Jughead lets out a sigh of pleasure and then falls next to her, grasping onto her hand tightly. “That was so good, Betts.” He laughs, and turns to face her, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, which makes her giggle and run her fingers down his jawline. They both just lie there, gazing at each other and taking in each other’s faces, smiling. 

Betty watches as Jughead slowly falls back to sleep and wishes she could stay here with him forever. “Oh my God!” She remembers, sitting up quickly. “I have to leave!” She yells, waking him up. Reaching over to her phone which sits on her bedside table, she flips it over and checks the time. “I’m gonna be late!”

Jughead sits up, positioning the pillows so he’s facing her as she stands up and rushes to the bathroom to take a shower and get dressed. 

This is what an average morning is usually like in their apartment. Betty’s probably been late every day in the past two weeks, but she always loves these mornings which she spends with Jughead, so she doesn’t mind it. Ever since they moved in together about 9 months ago it’s been pure heaven. Betty had this great job at Riverdale High where she ran the blue & gold, she was able to walk through the halls and relive all the moments she and Jughead had in their high school years. Jughead would spend his days writing and working on his series about Riverdale, which had become a hit around the world, and every Friday they would have dinner at Pop’s with Veronica and Kevin. It used to be him, Betty, and Veronica, and Archie, but after Veronica and him broke up he had stopped showing up, and Kevin had started to join them. Jughead would still hang out with Archie though, just not as much as they used to, Archie was always at his gym or at Andrews construction, both of which he ran.

Jughead watches as Betty rushes out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed, with her hair in her usual high ponytail. She has a very concentrated look on her face while she puts on her shoes, and Jughead knows to keep his mouth shut as to not make her any more late than she already is. Right after she ties the last one, Betty takes a deep breath, as if she is trying to collect herself, and then looks up and smiles at Jughead.

“What are you looking at?” Betty teases him jokingly, clearly noticing that he's been watching her the entire time while she’s been getting ready.

“You.” Jughead responds, a large grin on his face, “I have a thing for watching beautiful women, except you just happen to be my favorite.” He continues jokingly.

“I bet you tell that to all your lovers.” Betty plays alongs, inching closer, and staring into his eyes deeply.

“You’re probably right.” Jughead says before giving a big yawning then kissing her. Her lips taste like strawberries and Jughead would love to eat her up again, but he doesn’t wanna get Betty into any more trouble so he pulls away after a few seconds. “I love you.” He says instead, “Have a great day at work.”

“I love you too.” Betty responds before getting up again, “And I’ll try to, that is if I don’t get fired.” She jokes, eyeing Jughead.

“Hey,” He teases, “I can’t help it that I’m just so irresistible.” 

Betty rolls her eyes playfully and blows him a kiss before grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

~

An hour. An hour after she left was when Jughead got the call. He’d only heard a few stray words, before he dropped his phone, because his mind just didn’t wanna believe it.  _ Ice. Crash. Pop’s. Betty.  _ He couldn’t breathe, or see, or hear anything. His head felt like it was underwater and he just couldn’t wrap his mind around what had happened, nor did he want to.


End file.
